originalcharactersuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Montaña
Montaña the Rocky, is a kirby fanbase character created by Athorment on January 7th, 2009. She is a Karate Powerhouse and works under Escorpión's Clan, clashing with Night Tale Book ''hero Boomer. Kirby Gameplay Moves All of the Following moves are taken from Official Kirby games and meant to work in one. They can be seen in ''Kirby Super Star and it's DS Remake Kirby Super Star Ultra. Monaña has both the power abilities of a Rocky (Stone) and a Knuckle Joe ''(Fighting). * '''B' - Vulcan Jab. She releases a quick barrage of punches. * Forward+B - Force Blast. Putting hand infront and readying the other, She charges a 3 phase Dash Punch with varying levels of displacement. It can be compared to an Horizontal Rising Break. * Forward+Hold B - Smash Punch. A single powerful punch wave. * Hold B in Ground - Rock Pick. Buries hands in ground and lifts a large rock over head. Protects from attacks coming from above * Rock Pick+Direction - Rock Throw. Throws the large rock in a specific direction. If not given one, the automatic one is forward. * Rock Pick+B - Stone Rain. Punches the rock above her to cause it to break into 3 or 4 smaller pieces that fall around. * Dash+B - Chi Stone Tornado. While running, she spins on a y Axis while covering herself with spinning stones. * B in Air - Double Kick. As She falls she preforms a punch and then fires off a second fist, complete with an energy wave. * Up+Hold B - Rising Break. She leaps up doing a large uppercut. Hits enemies multiple times. She is invulnerable during the attack. * CQC+B - Hadoken. Making a "U" motion (Behind, down and forward) will allow her to perform a secret technique that uses her Chi to pull in rocks between her hands and throw a large rock projectile forward. * B (While Taking Damage) - Bide Surge. After taking damage, this last resort attack allows her to clap her hands in a shockwave that pushes enemies off of her. * Down+B - Stone Smash. Uses Chi to pull rocks, cover her body and turn into a large spherical Rock. * Stone Smash - Invincible. During this she is invulnerable to most forms of attack. Bomb power destroys this form immediately while Hammer can beat it quickly. This Form is vulnerable to being moved so pushing it or rolling down slopes is also possible. * Stone Smash+B - Turn Back. Rocks that cover her fall to the ground. * Stone Smash+Up+B - Stone Uppercut. Some Rocks fall to the ground as she keeps others near her hand to cover it and surprise foes with a huge Punch upwards. Moveset Video References: Stone Power Ability Fighting Power Ability Fun Facts *Escorpión has been confirmed as one of the 55 characters to star a series of animations on a 2D Fighting Arcadia Game style. Motaña was meant to appear as one of his Hyper Combos, but new development raises new questions. *Montaña's name, like her clan teammates, is in Spanish. It means "Mountain" *In the Night Tale Book Montaña represents the Knuckle Joe. Gallery Montana2011 by Athorment.jpg|2011 Design|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/Kirby-and-the-NightTale-Book-196185309 Montana2009_by_athorment.jpg|Montaña (2009)|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/Kirbyverse-OCs-108723610 Fan Artwork escorpion_s_gang_3_by_blackcarrot1129-d4tsdtt.jpg|by BlackCarrot1129|link=http://blackcarrot1129.deviantart.com/art/Escorpion-s-Gang-291897857 Category:Athorment Category:Fanbase Category:Kirby Category:Night Tale Book